Ichigo La Leyenda de los 7 Mares
by David Kido
Summary: Un Dios con deseo de Caos, Un Príncipe con deseo de orgullo y Un Pirata con deseo de Robar todo junto en un viaje donde todo esta calculado... menos... ella
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

 _Era una tranquila mañana, los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen, las personas sonríen y un niño corre por su vida seguido de unos soldados... Era un día normal como cualquiera._

 _A lo lejos se ve a un niño de pelo anaranjado que venia corriendo con un pedazo de carne entre sus brazos siendo perseguido por unos soldados._

 _-Que acaso no se cansan -Decía mientras saltaba un puesto de frutas agarrando una aprovechando el momento-._

 _-Détente!_

 _-Alto!_

 _-Atlapenme di puden -Dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a la fruta que agarro, en eso se detiene al ver que no tiene salida en frente de el habia un muro alto._

 _-Te tenemos muchacho._

 _-Rayos... Bueno parece que sera por las malas -Dijo mientras dejaba el pedazo de carne a un lado y tronaba sus nudillos-._

 _-Esto ya se vuelve una rutina es la Quinta vez en esta semana sabes -Dijo un saldado que parecía el líder recordando todo por lo que había pasado con el niño de pelo anaranjado- ya solo entrégate._

 _-jajaja y romper mi récord ni de broma... Ademas ahora es diferente -Se detuvo al recordar la razón de su travesura -mi Padre esta enfermo y no tenemos comida y su jefe no le quiso pagar lo que había trabajado diciendo que incumplió con su deber así que le quite esto para pagar la deuda._

 _-No nos importa, ahora entrégate y nadie saldrá herido._

 _Se iban acercando los soldados para atacarlo el se preparo para recibirlos era solo un niño pero tenia que luchar por su familia, sabia que perdería pero aun así no se detendría._

 _-Alto!_

 _En eso caen flechas del cielo las cuales cayeron en el piso en forma de advertencia, el niño voltea a ver de donde venían y ven a otro niño de su edad con un traje blanco y raro pensaba el, tenia lentes y tenia su arco colocado en posición para lanzar otra flecha en cualquier momento._

 _En eso el niño pelinaranja se acerca a el le toca el hombro y le dice -Mi Amig..._

...

Un Joven-Adulto se despierta de repente al escuchar un golpe cerca de el.

-Vaya... -miraba su mano derecha- ...Solo era... ese sueño otra vez.

En eso se levanta y se estira para despertarse totalmente, Tenia el pelo anaranjado pero un poco largo le llegaba hasta el cuello tenia una gorra negra con lineas rojas sobre su cabeza, su traje consistía en una camisa negra con un chaleco de pirata color negro con rojo y un pantalón rojo que le quedaba flojo.

-Bueno... Sera mejor ir a robar... digo trabajar.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del universo los cometas se mueven de un lado a otro, las estrellas dan un fondo iluminado mientras se puede ver el sistema solar con todos sus planetas entre ellos el planeta tierra, de repente de atrás del planeta tierra se empiezan a formar unas sombras y estas empiezan a tomar una forma humana, ante esta forma "humana" el planeta tierra solo pareciera un balón de basquetball, se empieza a acercar al planeta tierra poco a poco.

-Despierten amigos míos, es hora de jugar -en ese momento las estrellas a su alrededor se empiezan a unir y a tomar formas de monstruos- Ahora empieza un nuevo día y el mundo de los mortales esta en paz -Su cuerpo desaparece en sombras y luego reaparecen en frente de la tierra- pero no les durara, Solo mírenlo -acerca su rostro a la tierra para ver el continente africano mientras agarra el cielo y lo hala como si fuera un hilo- Tiro de un delgado hilo y su mundo entero se ve envuelto en caos -se empiezan a oír gritos de sufrimiento- GLORIOSO CAOS! -Sus ojos se fijan ahora en el mar- y nada podría ser mas perfecto, un noble príncipe y un invaluable tesoro -miraba un barco en eso voltea a ver otro que iba atrás de este- y un desarmado ladrón... Ohhh! cuanto nos vamos a divertir -ahora observa a uno de sus monstruos este parecía una combinación de pulpo y calamar con ojos en sus tentáculos ademas de los muchos que tenia en cara y una larga pero larga cola- Zommari ya sabes que hacer que comiencen los juegos.

En eso su monstruo se elevaba mientras se preparaba, para luego tirarse al planeta tierra cuando entro su color cambio de uno negro a uno verde hongo, a lo lejos de los barcos solo se vio el golpe de su cuerpo cayendo al mar.

 **Capitulo 1 terminado aunque este era mas como un prologo para la historia ya que el siguiente capitulo ya empieza la acción y la emoción.**

 **Deja tu Reviews dejándome tu opinión**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo II

Mientras tanto un barco pirata se preparaba para asaltar al barco que transportaba un invaluable tesoro, todos los tripulantes trabajaban en el barco, alzando la vela, tomando las armas, preparando los cañones y las navajas del barco para atacar.

-El capitán ya viene -dijo un moreno alto y con músculos marcados y que no llevaba camisa solo pantalones-.

-Bien,... TODOS! Ikkaku, Yumichika, Keigo, Grimmjow, Aikawa, Kanonji, Rápido Forme... -En eso un oso de peluche ("especial" ya que podía hablar) se le tiro encima de la cara.

-Y Yo que soy? -Decía con lagrimas en los ojos-.

-Un peluche molesto que tendríamos que haber abandonado hace mucho -decía de manera fría-.

-Ulquiorraaaaaa! Waaaaaaawaaaaaa eres muy frió-.

-Como sea, Rápido! Formense todos viene el capitán.

En eso todos rápido se formaron al escuchar al tercero al mando del barco hablar, Ichigo Kurosaki era el capitán y Chad era el segundo al mando.

Ichigo llego de repente y vio a todos ya formados en la parte baja y a Chad y Ulquiorra arriba junto con Kon.

-Caballeros, esto es lo que estábamos esperando por mucho tiempo el objeto mas valioso del mundo se dirige al Reino Quincy -se fue adelante a todos y luego los miro- Es una lastima que nunca llegara.

-jajajajaja -rieron todos a excepción de Chad y Ulquiorra-.

-Después de esto nos retiramos a Fiji.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! -Gritaron mientras tomaban sus posiciones de batalla cada uno-.

Grimmjow subió por las cuerdas para estar arriba del barco ya que el se movía por los aires tenia el pelo largo y azul y su traje era un pantalón blanco algo roto con un pedazo de tela azul para sostener el pantalón y sin camisa; Renji agarro su espada que era rara ya que pareciera como si fueran un montón de huesos en una espada el tenia el pelo recogido en una cola tenia una camisa roja que dejaba ver sus tatuajes del pecho y un pantalón negro, Aikawa tenia un traje completo de color azul desgastado junto con unos lentes cuadrados y su peculiar pelo de estrella el rápido fue al frente para atacar, Ikkaku no tenia camisa solo un pantalón negro y era el único sin zapatos el recogió todas las armas que pudo, Yumichika era el mas delicado en su vestimenta teniendo un traje negro con blanco de una sola pieza que parecía vestido de mujer (razón por la cual sus compañeros lo molestaban) el fue junto con Ikkaku, Keigo tenia una camisa blanca con un chaleco de pirata gris y su pantalón negro saco todas las armas que tenia guardadas (que por Dios eran muchas), Kanonji iba preparando los cañones del barco el llevaba un chaleco de pirata nada mas y su pantalón negro, Ulquiorra se puso al borde del barco agarrado de una cuerda para no caerse preparándose para saltar el llevaba un traje que se podía confundir con la de un capitán de un barco del reino su camisa blanca pantalón verde esmeralda formal y una gabardina pegada al cuerpo color verde esmeralda llevaba su espada pegada al cuerpo en su vaina y con unos tatuajes de lagrimas en la parte baja de sus ojos, Chad controlaba el barco en el timón.

-Chad, Ahora! -Dio la señal Ichigo para que se acercara al barco y atacar-.

-Si capitán.

-Kon las navajas.

-Ahoritaaaaaaa -corrió hasta agarrar una palanca a su altura y así soltar unas navajas de un costado del barco para así agarrar el otro barco.

-Seremos Ricos!

En eso los barcos chocan y colisionan entre si y Ichigo Salta de un barco a otro sacando su espada de color negro y cayendo en medio de cuatro enemigos los cuales lo atacan pero el se los quita fácilmente alejándose de ellos para atacarlos mejor, Ikkaku había ido con su lanza con la cual se impulso para llegar al otro barco mientras lanzaba a algunos soldados al agua, Keigo llego y lanzo algo así como granadas hacia los soldados, Grimmjow salio por los aires mientras atacaba con un arma en sus manos que parecían garras atacando a los soldados que estaban arriba, Ulquiorra había saltado y muchos soldados llegaron a donde el pero cuando el los miro ellos tuvieron miedo por su fría mirada el solo corrió hacia ellos atacándolos, solo pudieron defenderse para no morir pero cayeron inconscientes por los golpes que les propinaba Ulquiorra.

Ichigo se desacia fácilmente de los soldados que llegaban, detrás de el se acerco uno para atacarlo pero el se agacho a tiempo le agarro su brazo lo amarro a una cuerda y luego lo soltó, el soldado voló hacia arriba otros mas llegaron y lo rodearen, el clavo su espada en el piso del barco y apoyándose en ella se elevo y les dio unas patadas a cada uno de ellos mientras daba vueltas para luego apoyarse en su espada y saltar por los aires y volver a estar de pie.

-No crees que te entretienes mucho? -dijo una voz atrás de el.

-Ahh? pero que dices Ulquiorra, ¿acaso no viste esa maniobra?, Hey Chad! -El aludido tenia a un soldado en su brazo haciéndole una llave en el cuello- Viste esa maniobra? bastante bien no?

-Creo que te excediste... Solo un poquito -Decía tranquilo mientras le pegaba al soldado dejándolo noqueado y otro llegaba a atacarlo pero el con su boca detuvo la espada y lo lanzo lejos-.

-Aja, y tu nunca te excedes verdad -_-

-Tenemos problemas -Dijo ulquiorra viendo hacia el frente-.

Ichigo y Chad Voltearon a ver que pasaba y se sorprendieron al ver lo que sucedía, el líder de la tripulación estaba luchando contra todos los demás hombres pero nadie lo tocaba el los atacaba con su espada de cerca y si se alejaban tenia un arco con el cual les disparaba.

-Ishida... -Ichigo estaba sorprendido-.

-Vaya esto se pone interesante -decía ulquiorra-.

-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? -pregunto Chad-.

-Mas de una eternidad -Ichigo respondió sin ganas mientras se acercaba a Ishida el cual tenia su traje blanco de líder y guerrero-.

Ishida estaba Defendiendo una puerta para que no pasaran y lo lograba nadie podía derrotarlo Ikkaku y Yumichika lo atacaron pero fueron detenidos Ishida le quito la lanza a Ikkaku que cayo al piso le dio vuelta y boto a los dos, Renji trato de atacarlo pero antes que se acercara el le disparo con el arco y por poco y le daba, Aikawa se acerco a el con su espada pero Ishida lo intercepto con su Arco dejando a Aikawa Desarmado y luego dándole tres patadas en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

-Sigues peleando como una anciana.

-Ichigo!? -Se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz tanto que se detuvo en eso Ulquiorra llego por detrás de el y lo derribo dejándolo en el suelo sosteniéndolo para que no se levantara.

-Uhhh eso debió doler -Rió Ichigo-.

-Ichigo ¿que..que estas haciendo aquí? -pareciera que el no lo creía lo que veía-.

-Trabajando -derribo la puerta- y tu?

-¿Que te paso? ¿Donde te metiste? -Se puso de pie con ayuda de Ulquiorra-.

-Me encantaría ponerte al tanto... pero Tengo cosas que hacer Personas que ver Cosas que robar -Decía mientras entraba a ese cuarto-.

En eso Ichigo entro al cuarto, Ulquiorra dejo libre a Ishida el cual entro al cuarto también; en eso Grimmjow iba a entrar también pero fue detenido por Chad.

-Ehh? -Dijo Grimmjow-.

-No puedes entrar -respondió Chad-

-Pero que demonios dices? ademas por que entro el cuatro ojos ese? y tu Emoooo -señalando a Ulquiorra- por que lo soltaste?

-Por que es un conocido nuestro... y... un amigo del capitán -menciono dejando tranquilo a Grimmjow en eso saco su espada de manera rápida y la coloco en el cuello de Grimmjow- Bien ahora quiero escuchar otra vez... ¿Como me llamaste?

-Buu...eeenooo... -Grimmjow trago saliva al ver la situación en la que estaba.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CUARTO CON ICHIGO E ISHIDA

Ichigo caminaba hacia adentro de ese cuarto, en el fondo logro ver una luz de color azul la cual rodeaba algo el se detuvo para contemplarlo mejor.

-Wow! es Hermoso

En eso Ishida llega donde el y se pone enfrente de el.

-Ichigo, Necesitamos Hablar.

-Hablan de el, Escriben de el pero jamas lo había visto -se acerca mas a la luz hasta estar cerca- el Hogyoku.

-Mi trabajo es llevarlo al Reino de mi padre.

-Ya... Pues vas a hacer que me sienta mal pues... te van a despedir -daba vueltas alrededor del Hogyoku para contemplarlo mejor-.

-No hablas en serio ¿verdad?, Desapareces 10 años y vuelves de repente para robarlo?

-Desearía que no fueras tu jaja en serio, pero...

-Pero se trata de mi... Ichigo.

-Ishida, teniamos palabras claves, escondites y jugábamos y fue divertido divertidisimos pero eramos niños.

-Y amigos... No te lo llevaras olvídalo, de todos modos ¿que harías con el? -observo la Hogyoku- el Hogyoku nos protege a todos en la Sociedad de Almas.

-Exacto, imagina lo mucho que pagarían por recuperarlo -iba a tomar la Hogyoku pero Ishida lo detuvo poniéndose enfrente-.

-Lo voy a repetir de nuevo, no dejare que te lo lleves, si alguna vez nuestra amistad significo algo para ti pruebalo -lo miraba serio-.

-Tienes razón... eso fue hace muchos años -iba a tomarla pero ishida lo detuvo e hizo que se tropezara quitandole una espada que era la que le habían quitado, Ichigo cayo pero en eso se levanto y saco su espada-.

-Por favor, no te hagas el héroe Ishida.

El se paro normal y camino un poco y rozo la espada de Ishida y de un momento a otro empezaron a chocar sus espadas de un lugar a otro Ichigo trato de darle en los pies pero Ishida salto y se puso en la espalda de Ichigo en eso Ichigo se da la vuelta y lo ataca del Choque de espadas los dos retrocedieron pero volvieron rápido a estar uno frente del otro y chocaron sus espadas y era una lucha de fuerza ni uno de los dos iba a darse por vencido.

-Si quieres tener la Hogyoku sera sobre mi cadáver -dijo Ishida-.

En eso se dispusieron a atacarse otra vez pero los dos se detuvieron ya que un tentáculo gigante rompió la pared del cuarto y se puso en medio de ellos dos los cuales la esquivaron y tuvieron que saltar ya que el tentáculo gigante se seguía moviendo, de repente salio y vieron por el gran agujero el caos que había afuera.

-¿Y eso? -pregunto Ichigo a Ishida los dos estaban mas que confundidos-.

En eso los dos salieron rápido de ahí cuando salieron no podían creer lo que veían, un monstruo raro, parecía un calamar o pulpo gigante no sabían bien, salia del mar y atacaba a los soldados de Ishida con sus tentáculos destruyendo poco a poco el barco.

-Por los Dioses -Suspiraba Ishida-.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo III

-Por los Dioses -Suspiraba Ishida-.

Veían unos tentáculos que estaban por todo el barco destruyendo todo a su paso, los soldados de Ishida estaban tratando de detener al monstruo marino pero no podían hacer nada ante el, sus espadas y lanzas solo le hacían pequeños rasguños, heridas insignificantes, algunos al tratar de luchar ante el eran lanzados al mar por sus tentáculos. El Monstruo Marino termino de salir del mar se podía ver su rostro de pulpo/calamar con su gran cantidad de ojos en se momento los ojos de sus tentáculos también se abrieron dejando ver la monstruosidad con la cual se enfrentaban.

Entre tentáculos, soldados, madera del barco que salían volando, estaba un oso de peluche que corría por su vida entre tantas cosas.

-Maldito Ulquiorra! otra vez me dejo olvidado... Lo siento! -decía mientras saltaba de cabeza en cabeza de los soldados- Lo siento, permiso. -En eso un tentáculo del monstruo mando a volar a Kon el cual para no caerse de el se sujeto a el mordiéndolo pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que salio volando por los aires-.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BARCO DE ICHIGO

-Rápido! muévanse -decía Ulquiorra haciendo que sus compañeros subieran al barco-.

-Oigan y Kon? -Pregunto Keigo al no ver al oso de peluche, en ese momento una pequeña sonrisa se empezó a formar en Ulquiorra-.

-Waaaaaaa! -Se escuchaban gritos a lo lejos y de repente Kon cayo del cielo encima de Keigo botándolo, La sonrisa de Ulquiorra se borro al instante-.

VOLVIENDO AL BARCO DE ISHIDA

Ishida se veía preocupado su barco estaba siendo atacado y si no se paraba esto pronto el barco iba a ser destruido, sus hombres iban a morir y la Hogyoku no iba a llegar a su destino no sabia que hacer pero por lo menos contaba con la ayuda de Ichigo.

O Eso creía.

-Bueno... Parece que estas ocupado -Ichigo guardo su espada- así que... te dejo -dijo mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro a Ishida en forma de despedida-.

-AHHH!? Espera... Espera, ¿Me vas a dejar así? -Le decía a Ichigo que ya se estaba preparando para subir a su barco-.

-Ah... -vio al monstruo- ...Si -le dijo con una sonrisa-.

Ishida molesto dejo a su "amigo" y fue a batallar, agarro su arco y empezó a lanzarle flechas al monstruo mientras saltaba y corría para esquivar los ataques de este. Ichigo estaba ha punto de saltar hacia su barco pero en ese momento un tentáculo del monstruo se movió en el agua empujando el barco de Ichigo haciendo que se moviera bruscamente y todo se empezara a destruir en este.

-ICHIGO! -Grito Sado (Chad).

-No... Mi... MI BARCO! -Grito Ichigo al ver lo que le sucedía a su barco.

Mientras tanto Ishida le disparaba Flechas al Monstruo marino pero estas no le hacían nada solo quedaban clavadas en los tentáculos, Ishida se quedo sin flechas por lo cual agarro su espada y trato de acercarse a este pero fue alejado rápidamente por un golpe que este le propuso, el monstruo ahora se adentro mas en el barco, un soldado le tiro una lanza a la cara pero el Monstruo lo esquivo y al verlo saco su lengua la cual atrapo al soldado y se lo trago en un instante, Ishida se sorprendió al ver eso y mas al ver que ya no había nada que hacer ante tal cosa.

-Cuidado!

Se escucho detrás de el y era Ichigo el cual tenia una barril lleno de explosivos, le prendió fuego y lo lanzo hacia el monstruo el cual lo primero que hizo fue sacar su lengua para atrapar el explosivo y tragárselo, Ichigo ayudo a Ishida a levantarse el cual todavía estaba dolido del brazo por la caída que tuvo.

-Ahora cenaremos Sushi -Dijo Ichigo mientras sonreía victorioso-.

... ... ... ... Booom... se escucho pero la explosión había sido dentro del estomago del monstruo el cual solo se movió un poco y su estomago se engrandeció, de repente salio humo de su boca y luego empezó a vomitar dejando todo el barco junto con Ishida e Ichigo llenos de una baba verde, entre tanto también vomito al soldado que hacia poco se habia tragado este al ver que estaba afuera del estomago del monstruo y lleno de baba se enfureció, grito como loco y fue otra vez a atacar al Monstruo, los dos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos al soldado.

-Aunmentale el sueldo -le dijo Ichigo a Ishida-.

Ahora los ataques del monstruo se intensificaron y atacaba con mas violencia.

-Rápido Ichigo vamonos hay que huir -Ishida ya daba por perdida esta lucha, pero fue detenido por Ichigo-.

-No espera, dame un segundo -empezó a silbar tratando de llamar la atención del monstruo-.

-¿Pero que crees que haces?

-Hey Hey Cara de Langosta por aquí -dijo al ver que logro la atención que buscaba-.

El Monstruo lo vio y al escuchar lo que le dijo se enojo mas y se acerco un poco para luego sacar su lengua y tratar de atrapar a Ichigo pero Ichigo se quito en el momento justo y saco su espada clavandola en la lengua del monstruo y en la madera del barco, el monstruo se movía pero no podía sacar su lengua de la espada de Ichigo.

-Corre -Le grito Ichigo-.

-Todos retrocedan -le ordeno Ishida a sus soldados-.

En eso Ichigo agarro un cuchillo y una cuerda mientras miraba arriba donde estaba un trozo grande de madera (un trozo de madera que se ponía entre un poste de madera y otro para sostener una velas enormes) que era la que sostenía las velas pero estaba rota por la mitad, en eso llega a uno de los postes de madera y pasa la cuerda alrededor de este sosteniendo el una punta e Ishida agarro la otra punta, Ichigo le dio la mano para que la sujetara, Ishida se dio cuenta de lo que quería su amigo y era subir hasta la parte de arriba, el le dio la mano ya ambos subieron hasta la parte donde estaba una mitad del gran trozo de madera el cual solo era sostenido por unas cuantas cuerdas.

-¿Cual es el plan? -Le pregunto ishida-

-Intentar no morir, Sujetate -En eso Ichigo con el cuchillo que agarro corto unas cuerdas y la parte delantera del trozo de madera se movió hasta quedar en forma diagonal apuntando hacia la cabeza del monstruo- Ten la necesitaras -le lanzo el cuchillo a Ishida el cual lo agarro-.

-¿Adonde vas? -le pregunto Ishida al ver que Ichigo subía mas hasta la parte cúspide del barco-.

-De pesca.

Ichigo quería llegar al otro gran pedazo de madera el cual estaba partido pero este estaba hasta el otro lado del barco y solo había una cuerda que unía esos dos lugares, así que Ichigo se subió y se paro en esa cuerda mientras caminaba en ella haciendo equilibrio para no caer.

-Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, dereecahhh -Decía mientras hacia equilibrio, en eso el monstruo rompe esa cuerda pero Ichigo salto y pudo llegar a donde el quería-.

Al llegar ahí hace lo mismo que en el otro punto donde estaba Ishida y corto las cuerdas de adelante con las cuales el trozo de madera se puso en diagonal apuntando al monstruo, en eso Ishida se da cuenta de lo que Ichigo buscaba y era que los dos trozos de madera cayeran sobre la cabeza del monstruo para así matarlo, Ichigo ve a Ishida y le hace señas para que se prepare para cortar las cuerdas y así dejar caer los grandes trozos de madera sobre el monstruo.

-AHORA! -Dio la señal Ichigo y ambos cortaron las cuerdas restantes en ese instante los grades trozos de madera empiezan a caer, ambos amigos se sujetan de las cuerdas para no caer, los trozos caen y van directamente hacia la cabeza del monstruo marino el cual voltea a ver arriba pero ya era demasiado tarde, los dos trozos cayeron sobre su cabeza dejándolo clavado en el suelo del barco y ya derrotado.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -Gritaban todos en el barco al ver al monstruo derrotado-.

Ichigo e Ishida bajaron de las cuerdas y llegaron al piso del barco felices por su victoria, Ichigo guardo su cuchillo en eso llego Ishida.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Ichigo-.

-Si, Gracias por quedarte.

-Si... Como en los viejos tiempos -En eso el monstruo empieza a caer al mar y un tentáculo detrás de Ishida iba directo a empujarlo hacia el mar- Cuidado! -pero Ichigo quita a Ishida de un empujón recibiendo el golpe y cayendo el al mar-.

-ICHIGO! -Ishida corre hacia el mar para lanzarse e ir por su amigo pero es detenido por unos soldados, el solo se queda viendo el mar buscando a Ichigo-.

EN EL FONDO DEL MAR

El monstruo caía hacia el fondo del mar pero sin soltar a Ichigo de sus tentáculos, cada vez bajaba mas y mas el trato de salir pero no podía, trataba de salir desesperadamente, pero en eso ve a lo lejos unas sombras que se acercan y empiezan a tomar una forma, el se les queda viendo y de repente ve que toman una forma humana gigante, el se sorprendió tanto que se empezó a quedar sin aire, esa sombra humana se le quedo viendo y luego respiro y saco aire formando así una burbuja gigante la cual atrapo a Ichigo.

-Agghhh -Trataba de respirar Ichigo- Pero... que... demon -no termino ya que escucho una voz a lo lejos-.

-El día comenzó muy prometedor -las sombras tomaron forma de un hombre vestido todo de blanco y con su pelo castaño- pero mira lo que paso, mi monstruo esta muerto y ahora no tengo la Hogyoku -de repente estaba enfrente de Ichigo- todo por tu culpa Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Aja... Y tu eres?

-Aizen, Aizen Sousuke el Dios del Caos, habrás visto imágenes mías en el templo -En ese momento se transformo con un pelo negro largo, le salieron alas las cuales tenían tres cabezas cada y en la parte baja cada ala tenían un ojo abierto, sus brazos, piernas y la cabeza tomaron un color negro, era un monstruo sin dudas-.

-Si... te digo algo, luces mejor en persona.

-Aja, Y ahora con respecto a mi monstruo -regreso a su forma humana-.

-Si.. Ehh... escucha, de verdad lo lamento ¿crees que baste con una disculpa de corazón?

-¿De Corazón? ¿de ti? jaja, Ichigo tu no tienes corazón -Se acerco a Ichigo de nuevo- Pero sabes en este mundo eso es lo mejor, me agrada eso de ti, solo el mas fuerte puede sobrevivir y tener corazón solo es un estorbo, Por eso voy a dejarte vivir pero, tienes que hacerme un favor, Consigue el Hogyoku y tráemelo.

-Si... creo que ahí vamos a tener problemas pues ya tengo planes para el como hacerme rico cosas mías y si quieres a alguien que no tenga corazón tengo a un amigo que es mas frió que un tempano de hielo -refiriéndose a Ulquiorra-.

-Se nota que no tienes visión Kurosaki -se puso detrás de Ichigo quitandole el cuchillo- Si pides rescate por el Hogyoku podrás descansar en una isla, si la robas para mi podrás comprar la isla y la playa y el mundo.

-Jummm Me dejas vivir, me haces rico y me retiro al paraíso estoy interesado, si cumples lo que dices.

-Kurosaki cuando un Dios promete algo lo promete por toda la eternidad -en eso con el cuchillo se marco una x en su hombro en forma de señal de que así seria-.

-Si es así, Trato hecho.

-Sabia que aceptarías -Apareció unos metros atrás de Ichigo- ahora cuando tengas el Hogyoku -con el cuchillo partió el aire y se veía una imagen que era la de una estrella- sigue esa estrella hacia el horizonte así llegaras a Hueco Mundo mi reino.

-Hueco Mundo... ok, ahí llego.

-Sera mejor que no tardes, Ahora ¿en que estábamos? ahhh si, no podías respirar -en eso la burbuja donde estaban ambos se rompió y Ichigo estuvo de nuevo en las profundidades del mar así que empezó a nadar para salir a la superficie- es alguien interesante aunque a la vez ingenuo -en eso el monstruo marino empieza a salir de las profundidades- Zommari, bien hecho.

Ichigo logro salir a la superficie logrando respirar difícilmente en eso siente que una mano lo agarra y lo saca del mar y era Chad que lo agarro del cuello de la camisa para así sacarlo y ponerlo en medio de toda su tripulación la cual estaba gritando de la emoción de ver a su capitán.

-Que gusto verte -le dijo Ikkaku para luego acercarse a Yumichika- Pagame, sobrevivió -le decía mientras Yumichika sacaba dinero para pagar la apuesta-.

Ichigo se levanto y camino hacia donde estaban Chad, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow.

-¿Que paso haya abajo? -le pregunto Chad-.

-Nunca vas a creérmelo -Ichigo se estaba sacando el agua que se le había metido en las botas-.

-Vamos dínoslo -le dijo grimmjow que esta agarrado de una cuerda-.

-Ok, Conocí a Aizen Dios del caos me va a hacer rey del mundo y me invito a su reino "hueco mundo" -les decía ichigo mientras veía sus caras de -.- -.- -.-

... ... ... ... ...

-JAJAJAJAJAJA -reía Grimmjow- Dios del caos, eso lo tengo que escribir -subió las cuerdas para volver arriba-.

-Entonces, ¿Que haremos con respecto al Hogyoku? -Pregunto Ulquiorra-.

-Hay que tener paciencia Ulquiorra, al menos sabemos adonde esta -dijo mientras volteaba a ver atrás a Ishida el cual daba la señal para partir hacia el Reino Quincy-.

-Caballeros, retomemos el curso hacia el Reino Quincy -Ishida daba la orden mientras veía feliz que Ichigo salio del mar con vida-.

 **Muy bien 3 capitulo terminado pero todavía nos falta mucho por recorrer.**

 **En el siguiente capitulo aparecerá "ella", Rukia Kuchiki, mas los problemas que sucederán en el Reino Quincy al llegar la Hogyoku.**

 **Dejen su Review con su opinión sobre la historia, para así conocer su opinión de como ven la historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

En el reino Quincy todo estaba tranquilo y pacifico; el reino se daba a conocer por muchas cosas como por ejemplo la habilidad de sus guerreros con el arco, su belleza al estar rodeado por naturaleza y tener una vista hermosa al mar, pero sobre todo el ser pacifico algo que con mucho esfuerzo el rey Ryüken Ishida logro en su reinado y solo una cosa faltaba y era tener el tan preciado Hogyouko que estabilizaba a todos los reinos de la región los cuales eran conocidos como la Sociedad de Almas; el rey Ryüken estaba haciendo todos los preparativos para el recibimiento de la Hogyouko y así como la seguridad para poder protegerla ya que al ser un objeto tan valioso e importante muchas naciones, maleantes, entre otros habían tratado de robarla (Ichigo y su banda por ejemplo).

-Necesitaremos aumentar la cantidad de guardias en esta torre -decía Ryüken a un grupo de hombres-.

-Los hombres que hay son suficientes, creo que deberias aunmentar solo los arqueros y aunmentar mejor los soldados en la torre donde estara la Hogyouko -respondio el antiguo rey y padre del rey Ryüken, Söken Ishida-.

-Entiendo, Sin emba... -fue interrumpido por un soldado que llego a la sala donde se encontraban-.

-Señor perdon por la molestia, pero el principe esta a punto de arrivar al muelle-.

-Creo que sera mejor ir a resivirlo -dijo Söken-.

-Bien, aunmenten la cantidad de arqueros en la torre 3 y coloquen soldados armados en la torre principal -su padre lo voltio a ver- lo hago por que es lo mejor no porque te obedezca -dijo mientras se arreglaba los lentes-.

Mientras tanto en el muelle todos estaban felices y gritando de orgullo y felicidad por la llegada del principe el cual saludaba a todos, en eso el barco termino de llegar y el principe Ishida bajo del barco para recibir a su padre y abuelo.

-Padre, la misión se ha logrado con exito -dijo Ishida al arrodillarse ante su padre y abuelo en señal de respeto-.

-Bien hecho Ishida, sabia que lo lograrias -dijo su abuelo-.

En eso los soldados bajaron la Hogyouko y Ryüken veia como llevaban el valioso objeto ante sus ojos.

-Bien hecho hijo -dijo entre dientes pero Ishida lo logro escuchar- llevenlo a la torre principal -dio la orden pero en eso se percato del estado del barco- Ishida, ¿que paso con el barco?

-Solo digamos que recibimos unas visitas de unos viejos amigos.

-? -su padre lo miraba confundido-.

-Ichigo.

-Ichigo Kurosaki!?

-No exageres, aunque nos trato de robar al principio nos termino ayudando a derrotar un monstruo -dijo mientras empezaba a caminar-.

-Monstruo? -aun mas confundido-.

-Adentro les explico.

Ya era de noche todos los nobles se reunieron en la parte superior del castillo para celebrar el nuevo logro de la nación claro no sin antes que Ishida les explicara lo sucedido, despues de todo eso todos se reunieron en la terraza del castillo donde se podia ver la torre principal donde se encontraba la Hogyouko.

-Desde que tengo memoria he soñado con este momento. El tesoro secreto que nos ha protegido durante milenios ahora esta en el reino Quincy. -alzo su copa de vino- un brindis por el Hogyouko.

-Y por usted rey Ryüken y el principe Ishida -dijo uno de los presentes llamado Yamamoto lider del Gotei 13-.

En eso muchos soldados Quincy fueron corriendo a la entrada llamando la atención de todos los presentes, al llegar los soldados sacaron sus espadas.

-Ven, eso es lo que sucede cuando usas la puerta de enfrente -dijo Ichigo, junto con el iban Chad, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Ikkaku y Kon-.

-¿Que hace el aqui? -pregunto Ryüken a su hijo que caminaba a resivir a Ichigo-.

-Al menos no anda afuera robando.

-Pues claro que no, porque todo lo robable esta aqui.

Mientras tanto Ichigo miraba de una manera burlona al soldado que tenia enfrente.

-Te apuesto 30 coronas a que tendran que bajar sus espadas -dijo Ichigo-.

-Acepto la apuesta -menciono de manera desafiante el soldado-.

-Hombres, bajen sus espadas -menciono Ishida- No te veo en 10 años y ahora te veo 2 veces en un dia, me estas sofocando.

-Jajaja yo sabia que querias darme las gracias por salvarte... de nuevo.

-Jajaja lo mas probable es que escuchaste que habia comida y vino gratis y por eso viniste.

-Oyeron muchachos?, la comida y el vino corre a cuenta del principe, aprovechen no es de todos los dias -dijo Ichigo a sus hombres-.

-Ichigo, ven quiero presentarte a alguien -dijo Ishida-.

-Ok -en eso vio a sus hombres y les susurro- a trabajar.

Ulquiorra iba a pasar adelante pero en eso unos soldados lo detuvieron y con sus espadas le apuntaron.

-¿Armas?

En eso Ulquiorra se les queda viendo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la espada de ulquiorra ya estaba rozando el cuello del soldado que tenia su arma blandida y que estaba muerto de miedo en esos momentos, mientras que Grimmjow se burlaba de ellos, Ulquiorra dejo su espada afuera en un estante y paso adelante junto con Kon que iba en sus hombros, Chad paso adelante ya que no usaba armas a menos que fuera necesario, Grimmjow dejo sus espadas/garras en el estante y por ultimo Ikkaku empezo a sacar una espada, un hacha, unas bombas, otra espada, unos cuchillos, mas granadas, flechas, lanzas, torpedos, a tu madre y sacaba mas y mas... y los soldados solo se quedaban con cara de "de donde demonios saca todo eso".

-Y a quien querias presentarme? -preguntaba Ichigo mientras le quitaba una copa de vino a una persona-.

-Aqui esta. Le he estado contando de ti -en eso Ishida se detuvo- Ichigo dejame presentarte a mi prometida... Kuchiki Rukia, una noble de la Decimotercera división del Gotei 13.

En eso Ichigo se detuvo de golpe al ver a la persona presente era una mujer pequeña pero con una belleza inimaginable y pelo corto, sus adornos demostraban que era una noble y el escudo que portaba en su brazo izquierdo demostraba que efectivamente era de la decimotercera división, sin embargo el se que embobado al verla.

-Conque este el tan famoso Ichigo Kurosaki del que tanto he oido hablar -en eso abraza el hombro de Ishida- Primero tratas de asaltar a Ishida y luego le salvas la vida -Ichigo tenia una cara de perdido y confundido- ¿Que te consideras un ladron o un Heroe?

-... -Ichigo no respondio-.

-Pues -en eso vio a los ojos a Rukia- Ichigo queria darme la oportunidad de darle las... -cuando lo voltio a ver el ya no estaba- gracias? -trato de buscarlo pero no lo hayo-.

-Oh mi Diossss! -gritaba Kon- Esto es el paraiso tanta comida, esto es pavo -decia mientras les daba mordidas- esto es pastel, wooow calamar, esto no se que es pero me lo voy a comer -decia mientras se devoraba todo lo que habia en la mesa-.

-Solo no provoques problemas -le dijo Ulquiorra-.

-Sabes -le decia Grimmjow que tenia un pez enorme entre manos y cargando fruta al mismo momento a otro hombre- comer durante 3 meses solo Huevos y Pepinos no sabes como afecta a un hombre -en eso llega Ichigo con una mirada directa y un poco enojada- Esto es demasiado facil -le dijo a Ichigo- son muy pocos los guardias.

-Olvidenlo -en eso camino hacia afuera- nos vamos al barco.

-Que? -grito kon que estaba todo sucio de la cara mientras se colocaba en el hombro de Ulquiorra-.

-¿Así de fácil? -dijo Chad- pero si la hogyouko es casi nuestro.

-Y ahora que mosca le pico -dijo Grimmjow-.

-Creo saber cual? -dijo Ulquiorra mientras miraba a Ishida y Rukia-.

-Ah! -dijo Chad-.

-Que? Quien es ella? una ex novia? -pregunto Grimmjow-.

-Me temo que no es tan simple -dijo Chad-.

-Vamonos -ordeno Ulquiorra-.

Y cuando iban saliendo del castillo.

Ikkaku al fin se sentia tranquilo por que ya habia sacado todas sus armas que estaban amontonadas en una montaña mientras los soldados lo miraban boquiabiertos.

-Ikkaku toma tus cosa -dijo Ulquiorra mientras tomaba su espada- nos vamos al barco -y empezo a caminar-.

-... QUE!? pero si acabo de... demonios -tomo sus cosas y se fue hechando maldiciones-.

En eso salieron del castillo pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta es que arriba del castillo alguien los vigilaba.

-jajaja, esto es tan facil -decia Aizen mientras desaparecia en las sombras-.

Mientras tanto en la terraza del castillo.

-Ishida miralo de esta forma -le decia Rukia a Ishida- ahora que Ichigo se fue tu padre ya puede estar mas tranquilo y puede relajarse y disfrutar la velada.

-Tienes razón en eso -Ishida miro a Rukia- No lo quiere mostrar pero esta muy orgulloso de tener la Hogyouko en aqui... lleva toda su vida planiando este momento.

-Y pronto sera tu responsabilidad.

-Nuestra responsabilidad -le dijo Ishida a Rukia-.

En eso Rukia se pone a ver el Mar y le parecia hermosa la escena del mar y las estrellas que la iluminaban.

-Es tan hermoso -dijo Rukia-.

-Si, lo es... mi padre lleva construyendo la torre para la Hogyouko desde hace años, hay guardias en todos los niveles y si te fijas en... -en eso ve a Rukia- ahh, te referias al Oceano -claramente no le habia entendido-

-Solo quisiera haberlo conocido mas... de niña me imaginaba viajando mas alla del gotei 13 y de la sociedad de almas y descubrir el mundo... solo miralo Ishida... hay tantas maravillas.

-Rukia -Ishida la invito a que tomara asiento- nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado hace años, la gente espera que nos casemos, pero la politica no es razón para casarse, no quiero que accedas solo por que es tu deber, por eso te lo pregunto yo -en eso se inclino ante ella- Rukia, ¿Quieres casarte con migo?

-... Ishida yo... -iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por el capitan de la decimotercera división Jushiro Ukitake-.

-Siento por interrumpirlos pero tengo un pequeño problema y es que quieren hacer un brindis pero creo que Rangiku se trae algo entre manos, Rukia necesito tu ayuda.

-Por supuesto -en eso vio a Ishida que asintio y se marcho junto a Ukitake, Ishida solo se quedo observando la torre principal-.

Mientras tanto en la torre principal.

Unas sombras recorrian la torre hasta la parte principal, la parte de arroba donde se encontraba la Hogyouko, habian tres soldados en esa parte, derepente una luz se apago y uno de los soldados se acerco a ver que era y al acercarse fue absorvido por la sombra pero no se escucho nada asi que los otros dos siguieron como si nada, luego una de las sombras de ellos se alargo hasta llegar a donde estaba otras dos luces las cuales se apagaron.

-¿Quien anda ahi? -dijo uno-.

En eso Aizen salio de las sombras y se oculto detras de una columna y al llegar al suelo hace que desde las sombras cresca una especie de trage el cual era el de Ichigo, se lo puso y en ese momento su cuerpo y cara cambio de tal forma que se veia como Ichigo, luego saco el cuchillo que le habia quitado a Ichigo y se acerco a los guardias quienes al verlo lo identificaron.

-Kurosaki!

En eso los dos lo atacaron pero solo con el cuchillo Aizen que estaba disfrazado de Ichigo los detuvo, en un descuido con fuerza hizo que retrocedieran y sin esperar se abalanzo contra ellos y les propuso a uno una patada en el rostro y al otro un puño en la cara cayendo los dos inconscientes.

-Amo jugar a ser otras personas -decía mientras volvía a su forma original y dejaba caer el cuchillo cerca de los soldados caídos- jajajajajaja -en eso se acerco al Hogyouko- Todas las piezas están en su lugar -en eso toma la hogyoku y la vuelve oscura y la absorbe-.

En esos momentos la tierra empezo a temblar, las luces empezaron a fallar el castillo se empezaba a destruir, la tierra se volvio oscura.

-Ishida, la Hogyouko! -le grito Rukia a Ishida-.

En eso salieron a ver y cuando llegaron no creian lo que veian, de la torre principal salian nubes oscuras que cubrian todo el reino y el mar se volvio negro, el viento soplaba con fuerza, la tierra se oscurecia, el castillo y las torres se quebraban y de un momento a otro todo el reino se cubrio oscuridad


End file.
